1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a presser foot for use in sewing a slide fastener to a garment or the like, and more particularly to such a presser foot which is suitable for attaching a concealed type of slide fastener to the material.
2. Prior Art
Known presser feet of this description typically comprise a sole portion engageable with the tape web of the slide fastener and having a pair of elongated recesses each serving to guide a row of fastener elements carried on one longitudinal edge of the fastener tape, the recesses being separated by a V-shaped partition which extends centrally from the rear to front ends of the presser foot and which is intersected by a through slot accommodating the reciprocating movement therethrough of a sewing machine needle. The bottom or longitudinal edge of the V-shaped partition terminates short of the lower surface of the sole portion. This is intended, coupled with the fact that the element-guide recesses are tilted outwardly away from the vertical axis of the foot, to locate the line of stitching as close as possible to the row of fastener elements; namely, adjacent a folded edge of a concealed fastener tape, thereby concealing the slide fastener from view to maintain the attractive appearance of the garment. With this arrangement, however, when the slide fastener is inserted with its leading selvedge portion held upright into one of the element-guide recesses of the presser foot, the selvedge portion is prone to resume its original posture within the recess because the said portion is dimensionally instable, being devoid of fastener elements, hence relatively thin and narrow. This would make it difficult to maintain the slide fastener in the proper sewing position while it is being advanced and therefore to establish a correct line of stitch, as desired, closely adjacent the row of fastener elements.
This problem is likewise involved in the type of slide fastener which has relatively thin top end stops such as those formed by flattening out the fastener elements.